


Best Mistake

by RoseWorksHatter



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Canon Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWorksHatter/pseuds/RoseWorksHatter
Summary: Flynn and Yuri get locked in a room and discuss the reason why they broke up.





	Best Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> They are at an inn and the room can lock from the outside. Also listen to the song Best Mistake by Ariana Grande while reading this and then in the middle switch to Bed By Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande once they start kissing thanks bye.

The Blond had been pacing back and forth for a while. A long while to be precise. The group had finally gotten tired of his and Yuri’s arguing and decided to force them to make up by locking them into a room together. The two having fights and random outbursts in the middle of missions and requests were having a negative effect on the entire group. The others could not focus on their objectives and was thus not completing requests as efficiently as before. 

The breaking point was when Yuri threw a piece of Rita’s equipment across the room. At that point everyone had had enough.

Flynn’s pacing came to a halt and he turned to the purple haired male on the bed beside him. “You know, this is your fault.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes.

“If you had just listened to me, we wouldn’t be in here. Yuri, we don’t even know when the others are coming back.”

“I wish you would listen to me sometimes. You act all high and mighty like you're the boss of me.”

Flynn scoffs. “Is that why you broke up me?” It takes Flynn a moment to realize what he said, and doesn’t register in his mind until the words are already out of his mouth. It was a taboo topic for awhile now. They broke up. But somehow it was like whenever someone discussed the break up they thought Flynn broke up with Yuri, but it was the other way around.

And the most cruel thing was Yuri never gave him a reason for it. So to be locked up in a room with him was too much, possibly suffocating because he really wanted to get this question off his chest. Maybe this is why there was so much tension between them.

“Are you serious right now, Flynn? That’s why you've been picking fights with me?”

Yuri isn’t even raising his voice and yet it stings. It makes Flynn’s skin crawl. He can’t even look at him.

“No.”

“What?” He looked towards Yuri.

“No, it’s not the reason we broke up.”  
“Don’t say we like we both wanted it to happen.”

“I didn’t want it to happen either” 

Flynn is heated, but he keeps himself calm. He sits beside Yuri on the the bed.

“Then why, why did you break my heart?” He grabbed the other male’s hand

“Don’t”

“Yuri?”

“Look i just don’t know how to handle all of it okay? You’re just so…” He intertwined his fingers with Flynn’s.

“I’m what? Too much?”

“No Flynn you're just so perfect, we just couldn’t work out.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Listen! please just for once…. My entire lifestyle could ruin yours. I couldn’t bear the thought of you losing something you worked so hard over for someone like me.”

Flynn had had enough of listening and he decided he would talk, but first he had to reassure him. He wraps his arms around Yuri because he is comforting him. It felt like he was going to had a break down if he didn’t. 

“I love you so much.”

“I know” 

“I love you, Yuri. Not a single damn thing can change that. Don't ever think differently.”

“Flynn-”

“It’s your turn to listen” He wipes a tear from Yuri’s cheek.

“I love you nothing can come between us, i’ll repeat it however many times you need to hear it.”

“.... Then….again”

“I love you”  
“Again”

“I love you”

“One more time”

“I love you, Yuri Lowell” Flynn had caught a glimpse of his smile.He kissed Yuri’s hand.

“This is kinda embarrassing, you know?”

“Can i ask you a question Flynn?”

“That was a question, but go ahead.” He smiled.

“Can we start over?”

The question itself doesn’t surprise Flynn. It’s the fact that Yuri himself is saying it. Because he had taken the words right out of his mouth. He was waiting for the perfect moment to ask him to become his boyfriend yet again and it was stolen right under his nose, but he knew how to get back at him.

“No.”

“ Wait what?”

“Will you be my boyfriend Yuri?”

It catches Yuri off guard because he had just gotten rejected. Then he had been hit with the same question he had just asked yet in a different form. He really didn’t want Flynn to win whatever game the two were playing at, but he decided to just let it go.

“Yes”

Flynn pushed their lips together. The kiss surprises the other male at first, but he slowly gets used to it. Flynn’s tongue presses against the other’s lips and Yuri opens his mouth, allowing the tongue to enter. And suddenly the kiss isn’t so innocent anymore. Tongues are swirling around each other and Yuri’s heart feels like it's going to burst. Both of them are pulling away to catch their breath. And Yuri just gives him this look, with those half lidded eyes like he wants more.  
Yuri scrambles into Flynn’s lap and their going at it once again. Teeth crashing and Flynn’s pulling away this time.

“You know one of the best parts about when we were dating?”

Yuri grinds down on the other’s lap. “What?”

_“The sex.”_

And they are back to kissing, grinding, and whatever the others in the group don’t need to know about just yet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri wakes up. He thought everything that had happened was dream up until now, but it wasn’t. Flynn’s body was right next to his own body. He touches his boyfriend’s face.

“Didn’t feel real?” Flynn kissed his hand.

“Why are you so smug?” More or less it was a reply to Flynn’s question. 

_“Because you’re wearing my shirt and last night i put you to bed.”_

“I’ll take it off”

“Keep it on, looks sexy”

He rolls his eyes. “Check if the door is still locked.”

“I don’t get a good morning kiss?” Flynn is already heading to the door checking to see if its locked, when he realizes it's not he heads back to the bed and into the covers.

“I'm going downstairs to get breakfast” Yuri heads to the door and turns back to let Flynn have a look at what he’s wearing.

“In that? Hell no.”

“It's your shirt and it goes all the way to my knees.”

“No i’ll get you breakfast if you have to get something like that.” Flynn strips himself of his shirt to change into something he hasn’t worn the night before, but he notices that this isn’t his room with his belongings so he can’t change into anything else. Before he puts his shirt back on and he notices Yuri’s staring. 

“Like what you see?’

“Suddenly i don’t want breakfast downstairs anymore.” He shuts the door and slowly moves closer to Flynn.  
“They'll be here soon.” 

“So we’ll have to hurry up then.” 

Yuri pushes Flynn onto the bed and crawls in his lap. “Besides i'm so hungry.” He drags a finger down Flynn’s abs and on top of his bulge. “I feel like just one round isn’t gonna satisfy me.”

Flynn groans. “We’ll be here all day” Flynn pushes Yuri face down onto the bed and pulls on his hair. It doesn’t hurt it just burns and a lingering type of burn that Yuri can’t help but moan at.

“I really hope the others don’t come to wake us up soon.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Estelle really didn’t want to open the door. She didn’t think anything of it when she was the one to be asked to wake up Flynn and Yuri. And she’s embarrassed, bright pink when she starts to hear moaning sounds from behind the door.

_I’ll just wait outside until they are finished._

And it was a long while till the two came out. Flynn opened the door and was met with Estelle's bright pink face in her hands.

“Time… for... uh breakfast?....”

Flynn profusely apologized to the princess and tried to calm her down, while Yuri just watched and laughed. 

And they’re finally all happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I want another chapter for this but idk yet give me suggestions on what it should be about. Of course Fluri would be in it but i might add in a little Ristelle.


End file.
